Nerds of New York
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: As the teens are leaving New York the plane fails and needs to be repaired. So Noah uses this as a great opportunity to take his beloved Cody out for a night in New York City!


Hello, folks! This is my fourteenth story and my first NoCo story. This is a birthday present for my dear friend Kool Broadway Reader because today is her birthday. So let's all give a big "Happy Birthday!" for one of our favorite NoCo writers. Now without any further ado on with the story! This takes place after "Broadway, Baby". Feliz cumpleanos, KB!

* * *

After the challenge everyone was ready to head to their next location but apparently the relief valve had failed and the plane made a less than graceful land while still in the air but no one got hurt thankfully. Chris said the repairs would take the rest of the day and some of tomorrow so until then the contestants were set up in the luxury hotel known as The Pierre and everyone took the time to enjoy their temporary vacation and rest up, and one certain contestant was really looking forward to resting.

Who was this contestant? Why none other than Cody Anderson. You see Sierra was really bugging him and it was getting on his nerves to a point where he was drop dead tired. So when Chris said that they would be staying in a hotel until tomorrow the light brunette jumped for joy, in his mind at least. The thought of a soft comfortable bed was like falling in love. So Cody wasted no time in going to the hotel along with everyone else, got his room key and didn't even bother to use the elevator and simply rushed up the stairs leaving all the other teens and Chris in his dust. The tech geek made it all the way to the fourth floor where his room was and hastily unlocked the door.

When Cody opened the door he was met with a luxurious room that had two king sized beds covered in light red satin sheets, it had light brown carpeting, cream colored walls and from what his tired eyes could see a balcony. But all the other details of the room weren't important, all that was important were the two beds. Cody smiled happily and literally dived into the first bed with an impressive leap, not even bothering to close the door or grab his rollaway suitcase.

"Ahh, finally a real soft bed. I never thought I'd see one again anytime soon."Cody said as he smiled into the pillow and slowly began to close his eyes.

"It's not as if they were going extinct, you know."Said a sarcastic, amused voice. Cody's eyes bulged from his eye sockets and he looked to see a smirking Noah Akamai leaning against the door frame.

"N-Noah! Oh, hey."Cody said in a slightly shocked tone.

"You're that enthralled with a bed that you can't even give a proper hello to your own boyfriend? I'm hurt."Noah said feigning a hurt face but the smirk ruined the effect.

Noah and Cody have been together since the latter was eliminated after the deer hunting challenge in season one. In the beginning Noah by all means could care less about anyone on this dumb show but when he saw the doe-eyed geek come to the Playa des Losers wearing a full body cast and confined to a wheel chair his concern and worry levels went through the roof. Noah had offered to act as a personal helper to the injured male and over time the two nerds became friends as Noah helped Cody's physical and emotional wounds heal.

Then after about a week or so the darker brunette's feelings for the lighter brunette had evolved into feelings of romance. One night when the two nerds were hanging out at the juice bar Noah lost control and confessed his love for Cody and kissed him full force on the lips. Cody was very flushed after the kiss but then said that he would have to think about Noah's proclamation of love. After three days the geek told the smart alick that he would accept Noah's affections as long as he promised to be faithful to him and that they have long-term relationship. Noah whole heartedly agreed to the terms and they have been boyfriends since then but of course they kept it a secret from Chris, Chef, Heather, Alejandro and Sierra. Especially Chris and Sierra.

Cody blushed at the statement and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"It's not that. I was just surprised to see you is all."Cody said.

"Well since I'll be staying here you shouldn't be too surprised."Noah said as he sat his own suitcase by the entrance and closed the door.

"Huh? Why are you staying here?"Cody asked. Noah grinned and climbed onto the bed and crawled over the sweet young geek like a panther stalking over to its prey.

"Because since each room here cost two hundred dollars of our sadistic host's money I offered to room with you so he could save some cash and naturally the cheap skate took the offer."Noah said and with each word he got closer and closer to his slightly younger love until he finally got on top of him, trapping Cody underneath him as he lay down helplessly on the soft mattress. "Is that a problem?"Noah asked huskily as he looked at Cody like he was juicy piece of meat. The boy gulped nervously and shook his head.

"N-No. Its fine with me. Besides this means that we'll get to spend more time together."Cody said sweetly with a smile on his face and Noah gave a smile of his own and it was a loving smile rather than a sarcastic one.

The bookworm leaned down and puckered up his lips, Cody got the meaning and puckered his lips as well and they met in a soft kiss. It started out gentle enough but then it grew more heated when Noah began to push his tongue onto the plush lips of his little lover. Cody opened his lips a bit and let the tongue of his sarcastic boyfriend into his mouth. Eventually the soft kissing turned into a make-out session and the lighter brunette moaned into the kiss as the darker brunette rocked his bigger, thicker hips into the smaller, more delicate ones. Finally the nerds ended their make-out session and they panted from the exhausting lip-lock.

"You're absolutely adorable right now, Cody."Noah said with a loving expression. Cody giggled and grasped the sides of the tanned male's face.

"And you're very handsome, Noah."Cody said adoringly. Noah gave a chuckle and then looked at the doe-eyed geek with a serious face before saying,

"How about we go out on a date?"Noah asked. Cody's eyes went wide at question.

"A date? Like, today?"Cody asked awkwardly.

"Yes, that is if you want to. I figured that since we'll be here for a while now's a good time as any for us to have a real date. Actually this would pretty much be our first official date as a couple. Of course I was hoping that if we were to date anywhere in the world it would be in Amsterdam or London but New York is fine. So what do you say?"Noah asked.

Cody looked at his boyfriend with wide eyes full of shock. He never thought Noah would do something as spontaneous as suddenly wanting to go out for a date. But that didn't mean the boy would decline his love's offer. So with a wide smile Cody replied,

"I say it sounds like a great idea."Cody said. Noah smiled and the two kissed each other sweetly once more.

After that Noah sat up saying that he would change elsewhere, wanting his outfit to be a surprise for his boyfriend and Cody chuckled saying that Noah was starting to sound like Justin. In retaliation to the comment the tanned teen pinched the geek's rear end which earned him a cute squeak and Noah left the room just before the pillow that Cody threw at him could hit. As Noah walked down the hall he wondered who he could ask for male fashion advice.

"_Well it certainly can't be that sneak Alejandro. That bastard is most likely to lock me in the closet and try to whisk Cody away somewhere."_Noah thought as he envisioned Alejandro dressed as a classic seventies style villain from the black cape and matching top hat right down to the thin curly mustache, Cody was dressed in a lacey silk red dress acting as the damsel in distress while tied down to a chair and Noah himself was the hero dressed in either a tuxedo or some kind of hero-themed clothes. The scene playing in his mind made the know it all chuckle and he was so caught up in his little fantasy that he didn't notice himself bumping into Tyler. This caused the less muscular of the two to stumble back a bit.

"Whoa! Sorry about that, man."Tyler said apologetically.

"No, it's not your fault, Tyler. I wasn't looking where I was going."Noah said with an awkward smile.

"Got your head in the clouds, huh?"The no-talent jock asked.

"You could say that."Noah said.

"Okay. See ya later I guess."Tyler said and walked past Noah. The smart alick was about to go on his way when an idea hit him. He turned on his heel and ran after the retreating male.

"Wait, Tyler! I need your help!"Noah exclaimed and the other teen turned to look at him.

"With what?"Tyler asked.

"Would you be willing to help me prepare for an important engagement I have later on?"Noah asked.

Meanwhile Cody was pacing the room thinking of what he could wear for his date with Noah. He didn't want to dress up too much but at the same time didn't want to dress down too much. The geek pulled at his hair in frustration and dropped his body on the bed.

"Aw man. What am I going to wear for my date with Noah? I don't have anything in my suit case that would work. I'm doomed."Cody said as he pushed his face into the pillow.

"I can help you!"Exclaimed Izzy who suddenly popped up beside the distressed geek.

"AHH!"Cody exclaimed in fear and jumped off the bed and onto his feet. He looked at the left side to see the crazy red-head waving at him.

"Hey, Cody."Izzy said sweetly. Cody breathed heavily and clutched at his heart.

"Izzy, you maniac! Don't scare me like that again!"Cody exclaimed and breathed out his shock. The teen girl made a pouty face.

"Aw, but not scaring people is no fun for Izzy."Izzy said with a sad, puppy like face.

"How did you even get in here anyway? I locked the door."Cody said.

"Izzy is always prepared! Bow down to the power of the skeleton key!"The psycho exclaimed as she thrust a skeleton key in Cody's face.

"Well that sure explains things."Cody said and pushed the psycho's hand back from his face.

"Anyway Izzy heard you talk about how you need a cool outfit for your date with Noah tonight. And with my expertise I'll have you looking like a super model!"Izzy exclaimed and gave a victory hand sign. Cody looked at the red-headed girl oddly and chuckled nervously.

"Uh, thanks Izzy but I really don't think it would…."Cody started but Izzy stopped him from continuing.

"Nonsense! Izzy is more than happy to help! Let's go!"Izzy exclaimed and grabbed the boy's wrist then pulled him out of the room in a rush.

Noah meanwhile was walking down the Broadway streets with Tyler heading to their destination, "Teens Attire", a well known trendy clothes shop for teenagers.

"Are you sure this place has a good outfit variety?"Noah asked slightly unsure of the apparel the store may have.

"Of course I am dude. My cousin Amy told me about the place and said that it'll have exactly what you're looking for. It's one of the best teen clothes stores around in the Big Apple. She's shopped there so it must have some cool outfits."Tyler said.

The two teens walked into the store and their ears were met with the sound of hip teen music and saw several hundred teenagers shopping around the store. The flooring was cream marble and the walls were sun-kissed orange. There was even a small café at the far end of the store.

"Whoa, no wonder this place has so many people here. It looks pretty successful."Noah said as he watched the teens in the store zoom to one clothes rack after another.

"Told you this is a wicked place. Now come on, let's find you some cool threads!"Tyler exclaimed and pulled Noah to the male's half of the store.

Getting back to Cody the sweet geek and Izzy had made their way to the very same store but didn't see Noah and Tyler because by the time they went through the revolving doors the two males were out of sight.

"Here we are! This is a great place to find you some cute clothes!"Izzy exclaimed as she clasped her hands together and grinned manically.

"Are you sure, Izzy? I mean this place looks kind of expensive."Cody said pointed out.

"Oh, pasha! Money is no object, my dear geeky friend. Besides I stole six hundred dollars from Chris' wallet while he wasn't looking."Izzy said with a confident smile.

"But why would you steal money from him? He gave everyone some money to use while we were stuck here."Cody said.

"He did but didn't give any to me because he thought I would by a weapon of some kind. So Izzy snagged his wallet and took the cash while he was distracted when I told him there was a guy on the streets selling designer hair gel."Izzy said and giggled mischievously. Cody couldn't help but laugh.

"Chris would fall for something like that. Well I guess we should start looking for clothes now."The boy said and started to make his way to the male's side of the store but Izzy stopped him short by grabbing into his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"Izzy asked with a peeved look.

"Uh, to the guy's side of the store?"Cody asked nervously.

"Wrong! We're going to the girl's side! We're going to get you dolled up!"Izzy exclaimed as she began to drag the shocked boy to the female's side.

"What? No way, Izzy! I'm a boy not a girl!"Cody exclaimed in distress.

"Chill-lax, little dude. They have a tomboy section just for guys like you."Izzy assured but it had little effect to make Cody feel better.

On the male's side Noah and Tyler were going through several different types of clothes from punk to prep and sporty to trendy. But nothing seemed to work for the bookworm, not even the nerdy-type clothes that he usually wore seemed to be working.

"This isn't going as well as I thought. Maybe you should just cancel the date, Noah."Tyler offered.

"Absolutely not! This is the first real date that Cody and I have ever had and may be the only date for a long time until this dumb show is over. I'm not going to cancel it just because I can't find the right outfit. Now hand me that next pile."Noah said pointing at the pile sitting on the bench.

"Okay, dude. But if you can't find something in the next fifteen minutes I'm outta here."Tyler said and handed Noah the pile of outfits then laid down on the bench in a lazy manner. Not a minute later after getting the pile the know it all exclaimed,

"Pay dirt!"Exclaimed the tanned teen and Tyler rose up with a start and turned to look at Noah holding out the outfit he had chosen.

"Dude, that looks great! Huston, the awesome outfit has landed."Tyler said and saluted.

"Indeed it has."Noah said.

Back with Cody, he also had yet to find the right outfit and was very surprised that the girl clothes fit him comfortably. Izzy gave a wide, toothy grin and said that she knew he would fit them because he had a girly figure. The geek blushed and continued to try on different outfits but still had yet to find one he wanted.

"Izzy I can't find anything I like with the clothes you give me."Cody said behind the changing room door as he gave back another failed outfit to the girl.

"Fret not, Cody. E-Scope will live up to her name yet and scope out the perfect outfit!"Izzy exclaimed dramatically and tossed outfit after outfit looking for the perfect one. Cody sighed sadly.

"Look Izzy maybe we should just head back to the hotel and…."But once again before Cody could finish the red-head stopped him.

"I found it! This is what we're looking for!"Izzy exclaimed again and tossed the outfit to the brunette. Cody looked at the outfit and his eyes went wide and then he smiled.

"This is perfect. Thank you so much, Izzy!"Cody said and hugged the psycho chick he considered a sane older sister. Izzy gave a sure grin and patted the boy on his head.

"E-Scope always succeeds, Cody. Never forget that!"Izzy exclaimed loudly.

As Tyler and Noah were leaving the shop with their purchase in hand Noah stopped for a second.

"Dude, what's up?"Tyler asked.

"I thought that I heard someone shouting for a second."Noah said as he looked around the store to find the source of the shout.

"You're probably just imagining things. Now let's get to the hotel before six. You don't want to miss your date, player of the nerds."Tyler said and gave Noah a playful punch to the arm. Noah chuckled and walked out the door.

As for Cody it took a while for him to get to the door because the doe-eyed boy was trying to stop Izzy from impaling a young man who hit on the geek with an arm from a mannequin.

After finally getting out, or rather getting forced out of the store and forever banned from it thanks to Izzy, the red-head and brunette made it to the hotel and Cody was in his and Noah's room getting ready for his date with his beloved smart alick. At the moment it was five fifty and Cody had just put on the finishing touches to his look.

"Do you have it on?"Izzy asked.

"Yes, I got it on."Cody said.

"Well let's see it, kiddo."Izzy said as she continued to look at her magazine, "Psycho's Inquirer". Cody stepped out the master bathroom and Izzy looked at the boy's attire.

The porcelain skinned geek was wearing dull grey skinny jeans that hugged his hips, a light orange short sleeved button-up shirt, a red vest and mahogany brown sandals. He brushed and mused his hair into a more 'wild and loose' type of style. He was also wearing a medium length dark grey scarf around his neck.

"Wow! You look great, Cody! Noah is going to fall for you all over again when he sees you in that."Izzy said and made a happy, crazy face. Cody blushed a little and fiddled with his hands.

"It's not that good, Izzy. Besides Noah may laugh at me for wearing girl's clothes."Cody said timidly. Izzy smiled softly and got off the chair then went over to the bashful teen and raised his face to look at her.

"No he won't. And if he does I'll give him a smack so hard he'll have to go all the way back to Egypt just to find that egg-head brain of his. Or maybe I'll dissect it from his head and use it for experiments…."Izzy said as an afterthought and held her chin in thought thinking of what she could do to Noah's brain.

"Izzy don't do that! If he doesn't like the outfit then it's fine! Please don't hurt him!"Cody pleaded desperately. Izzy giggled.

"It's okay, He with the Beaver-Bite. I was just kidding. Now go out there and strut your stuff!"Izzy exclaimed and pushed the brunette out the room and the door closed then there was a click indicating the door was now locked.

Cody glared at the door but then the look deflated into a soft smile and the boy chuckled. Izzy was acting just like any older sister helping her little brother. Though most older sisters weren't wanted by the RCMP but never the less the geek considered Izzy a big sister. Deciding to quit messing around Cody walked down the hall to wait for Noah at their meeting spot.

Meanwhile Noah was also putting on his outfit and it was now five fifty six. Noah was in Tyler and DJ's room changing.

"Come on dude, you got four minutes until six o'clock! It doesn't take that long to get dressed even for a lazy bumb like you."Tyler said.

"Keep your product-indorsed sports jacket on. I'm coming out now."Noah said and stepped out of the bathroom and Tyler looked at his outfit.

Noah was wearing royal blue dress pants, a grass green medium sleeved shirt that hugged his lean muscles and black dress shoes. The bookworm had combed back his hair and tied it in a low short ponytail. He was also wearing a jet black leather fingerless glove on his right hand.

"Whoa, dude, you look awesome in that. Cody's going to be all over you."Tyler said giving double thumbs up. Noah chuckled and walked to the door.

"He better be. This whole outfit cost five hundred dollars. Wish me luck."Noah said and walked out the door.

"Good luck!"Tyler exclaimed.

Cody was waiting in the middle of the hallway for Noah to come and pick him up. At times the boy would feel really anxious but would calm himself by remembering the sweet moments that he shared with Noah. Cody looked off to the side when he left a hand rest on his shoulder.

"Hello there, _amour._"Said a suave voice. Cody turned his head to look at the person who greeted him thinking that it was his boyfriend but was greatly disappointed. It was actually Alejandro Burromuerto. The person who he loathed not just because he pushed him over for no reason but because Alejandro would antagonize Noah just for the joy of seeing the nerd angry.

The boy took notice that the older male wasn't wearing his usual clothes but instead was wearing black leather pants, a tight short sleeved dark purple button up shirt with four buttons at the top purposely left open to reveal the muscular chest and dark brown boots. However his hair was in the same style and he was still wearing his jewelry.

"Hey, Alejandro."Cody said in an uninterested voice and looked at the pale blue carpeted floor which at the moment looked more handsome than the antagonizing Mexican next to him.

"I must say _amour _you look very adorable in this change of attire. Colors like these fit your bright, warm personality."Alejandro said charmingly, flashing a smile but Cody wasn't moved.

"Thanks, your clothes look good, too."Cody said almost absentmindedly.

Alejandro restrained himself to snort in an insulted way because the doe-eyed geek didn't swoon over him. How could he not? Alejandro could wear the ugliest outfit, not that he would, and still make women and men alike turn their heads to him but Cody didn't seem to get with that program. But being the relentless, manipulative type of person he was the bearded male wouldn't allow Cody to look away from him and leave it at that. The taller of the two got in front of Cody and trapped him by putting his left hand on the wall next to the boy's head and then grabbed the pale hand with his free tanned one.

"Now don't be that way. Look at me, _amour._ I want to see those cute baby blues. What are you doing out here all alone? A cute creature such as you is liable to get noticed by a pervert."Alejandro said in a concerned voice but he couldn't mask the glint of lust and evil intent in his eyes.

"_Too late. You already saw me, creep-o-plenty."_Cody thought and really wanted to say that to the villainous male's face but opted not to. Then the boy replied,

"I'm waiting for my _date _to come. _He's _going to be here soon."Cody said and made sure to put emphasis on the words "date" and "he's". Alejandro elegantly arched an eyebrow at the statement.

"So you have a date and with a male no less? Why I never would have thought you were _that _type, Cody."Alejandro said with a slightly surprised face. Cody was grateful that the news seemed to make the Mexican back off and was even more grateful that Alejandro stopped calling him '_amour'_. It just sounded so creepy to be called a name like that by a person like Alejandro.

"Yeah well there are some things about me not a lot of people know. Now if you'll please be so kind as to leave I need to keep waiting for my date."Cody said and pulled his hand out of Alejandro's then tried to move away further but the villainous teen wouldn't allow it. He grabbed the light brunette and turned him to look into his pale green eyes which held great amounts of evil desires. Alejandro smirked wickedly and pulled Cody closer to his broad, muscular chest.

"Whoever this date of yours is he obviously isn't worth your time. You're far too gorgeous to waste your time with a simple person. You'd be much better off with a man who could show you a good time. A man like me, actually. So how about you forget about this other person and let a real man show you the more, _pleasurable _night life?"Alejandro asked seductively and leaned down to kiss the boy who started to struggle in his grasp but the other was too strong and wouldn't let go.

Cody closed his eyes and bit his lower lip in slight fear as the predator got closer to his face. Then suddenly Alejandro was ripped off his thin frame and the geek opened his eyes to look at who had saved him and was shocked to see that it was Noah. The pale skinned male was even more shocked when he saw what Noah did next, which was punch Alejandro hard in the face with his gloved hand. Cody gasped shockingly as Alejandro hit the ground and Noah looked at him with a cold glare. The know it all walked over to the perplexed boy and wrapped a possessive arm around his waist then pulled him flush against his left side. Noah looked down at the Mexican, who was cradling his bleeding nose, and spoke in an ice cold voice that could pierce you.

"Listen here Burromuerto and listen well because I'll only say it once. If you even _breathe_ the same air Cody does and I find out about it I'll do more than give you a bleeding nose. Just because I don't fight doesn't mean I don't know how to and it sure as hell doesn't mean I won't beat you down if I need to. Let's go, Cody."Noah said and walked away from the bearded man with Cody in tow who was far too shocked to say anything and Alejandro just glared at the retreating couple.

The nerds in love left the hotel and were now walking down the street as the sun glared a lustrous dark orange on them and everything else around. Noah had long since removed his possessive arm from Cody's waist and settled for entwining their hands together. After a while of comfortable silence Cody said,

"You were great, Noah."Cody said sweetly. Noah looked down at him with a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"Noah asked.

"I mean you were great when you stood up for me against Alejandro. I didn't know you had it in you."Cody said with a smile. Noah, despite himself, smirked smugly at the praising words.

"I'm the runt of nine kids, Cody. When you have five sisters and three brothers fighting is something you have to learn."Noah stated as he flagged down a cab. The young geek chuckled at the comment.

"I guess that's understandable. I wouldn't know because I'm an only child."Cody said.

"Would you like to have some of my siblings? I'll pay you a hundred dollars for each one."Noah said seriously and Cody chuckled as he got in the cab.

"Sorry Noah, no sale."Said the lighter brunette with an amused smile. Noah mumbled a 'crap' and got into the little yellow car.

"Central Park, sir."Noah said and the man nodded then drove off to their destination.

During the ride to Central Park Noah was snuggling with Cody who returned the affection by wrapping his arms around the strong neck of his lover and kissing the underside of his chin. The bookworm moved his hand down to gently rub the geek's back and then moved down to place a kiss on the pale neck.

"You look very ravishing today, cookie. I'm starting to get a serious sweet craving."Noah said seductively and kissed the pale neck a few more dozen times making Cody moan adorably.

"N-Noah, pl-please stop or the driver w-will hear u-us…."Cody pleaded in a moaning tone. Noah grinned against his neck and stopped his kissing to answer the boy in his arms.

"Let him hear. That's one more person to know you're mine. Now if I could just get that through Sierra and Alejandro's skulls we'd be set."Noah said which made the other nerd chuckle. Cody moved away from Noah a bit and grabbed his slightly larger hands to keep the darker brunette from grabbing him and to better get his attention.

"Listen Noah I know how you want to cuddle up with me, trust me I do also but you can't just molest me in the back of a cab in New York City."Cody stated.

"Why not? It's not as if we have to publicize it and practically everyone in New York make-out in a cab these days."Noah said in a 'matter of fact' kind of voice and held a serious face to boot. Cody laughed at this.

"Come on Noah, I'm being serious. You have to restrain yourself and not be too affectionate in public places where a lot of people can see."Cody said to Noah in a gentle, firm voice to make sure that he wasn't being too soft or too harsh. Noah seemed to be getting the message because he was looking at Cody with his, 'You have my undivided attention' face. The older teen nodded and pulled one of the small hands to his lips and kissed the back of it making Cody blush.

"I understand what you mean. Sorry if I was acting clingy. It's just that it's been such a long time since I've had the chance to really hold you since we started this dumb third season."Noah said. Cody nodded in understanding and kissed Noah's cheek.

"I know I feel the same way. And now we'll have all the time in the world to be together, or at least until the plane is repaired."Cody said and Noah chuckled.

In about fifteen minutes Noah and Cody had made it to Central Park and the cab pulled over.

"We're here, sirs."The cabby said. Noah got out first then helped Cody out.

"Thanks a lot. Here you go."Noah said and pulled out a ten then gave it to the driver.

"Wow, a ten spot. Thank you very much."The driver said gratefully and drove off.

"That was nice of you to give him a ten dollar bill, Noah."Cody said. Noah blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah well, I still have forty bucks to burn so I thought I'd start now. No big deal. Anyway, let's get going. I don't want us to be late."Noah said and the lovers walked to center of the park.

When the two got to the center of their destination Cody's eyes went wide and he let out a soft gasp. There were many colorful stands ranging from food stands to trinket stands all around, musicians playing either guitars or bongos, dancers gracefully swaying about on the park grounds and last but not least magicians performing many eye-popping tricks. The gap-toothed boy looked at Noah who was smiling down at hm.

"Noah what's all this?"Asked the geek.

"It's called The Central Park Festival. Once a year in May they pick a theme and hold a party here that lasts until eight and then let the spin wheel sparklers loose as the closing entertainment. This year's theme is party bazaar. I thought you'd like it. What do you think?"Noah asked his cookie and Cody smiled widely before wrapping his arms around Noah in a big hug.

"This is so cool! No one has ever done anything like this for me. You're the best, Noah."Cody said sweetly and nuzzled his cheek against the lean chest.

"Now who's being over affectionate?"Noah asked amusingly with a smirk. Cody punched his arm playfully.

"Oh hush. Come on, I want to go see what kind of foods they have first!"Cody exclaimed with great childish exuberance and grabbed onto Noah's hand again then led him further into the festival.

The couple went to a gourmet food stand which had many types of dishes. Be it chicken, shrimp, steak, vegetables or desserts they had it. Each dish was more colorful and good looking than the last. Cody's eyes sparkled at the sight of the buffet and you could almost see his lips begin to wet with hunger. Noah chuckled amusingly.

"I take it you like this stand?"Noah asked even though he already knew the answer. The boy nodded enthusiastically like a child who just got the gift he wanted for Christmas.

"Yes! I don't know which one to order. What do you think Noah?"Cody asked. Noah looked at the dishes with a thoughtful eye and soon made a decision.

"How about some chicken breast in a parmesan crust with broccoli and cauliflower?"Asked the tanned skinned boy.

"That sounds delicious."Cody said. Noah ordered two plates of the dish and the couple went to sit at one of the tables then began to eat.

After dinner the twosome walked around the park and at times would get involved with the festivities themselves much to Noah's dismay and Cody's amusement. The older teen looked really peeved that he was forced to dance along with the street dancers and didn't look particularly happy when that magician made his rabbit appear on his head and the little guy started to nibble on his hair to which made Cody laugh and he had the other people take pictures for him. The two walked down to the lake of the park as they looked at the pictures taken of their fun times at the festival so far.

"You look so cute with a rabbit on your head. You like a cooky totem pole."Cody said with a wide smile as he laughed. Noah rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Yeah, the Totem Pole of Humiliation."Noah grumbled in an angry tone. Cody smiled softly and took the bookworm's hand comfortingly.

"Oh come on, Noah. It didn't look that bad. You made those kids smile and laugh. As much as you hated it other people got happy. Besides doesn't that count in some way?"Cody asked sweetly and Noah looked at him skeptically at first but then his expression changed to one of amusement/appreciation and he squeezed the hand that took his.

"Yeah, I guess. You're lucky I believe crap like that when it comes from you."Noah said with a smirk and Cody giggled.

The two sat on a bench near the lake and looked at the water as it sparkled in the moonlight. Right now it was seven fifty seven and in three minutes the spin wheel sparklers will be set off to close the festival. Noah figured that now would be a symbolic time to give Cody his present that he had gotten for him. He took out a small green velvet box from his pocket and swallowed slightly in nervousness but steeled himself from feeling the sense of anxiety and tapped the gap toothed boy on the shoulder.

"Hey, Cody?"Asked the tanned male and the other boy turned to look at him.

"Yes?"Cody asked back. Noah bit his lip before saying,

"While I was out today I….got something for you. I know, I didn't have to but I wanted to. I figured that because we've been together for so long that you deserve….a sort of memento of our times together and hopefully the building block of future times together. So….I….ah screw it, just take the danm thing."Noah said and forced the small box in the shocked boy's hands.

Cody blinked a few times in surprise at the smart alick then looked at the small box in his hands. He wanted to reply to the statement made by his older boyfriend but was too shocked to say anything so he just opted for opening the box. Ever so slowly the geek pulled back the lid on the box and gasped at the contents.

Inside on a little satin blue pillow was gold charm bracelet. On it was an amethyst g musical note, a sapphire c musical note, a ruby f musical note, a diamond semiquaver musical note, an emerald crotchet musical note and a golden piano charm. Cody looked at the bracelet with wide eyes and a hung open mouth. The bracelet was…._gorgeous. _No one had ever gotten something like this for him. It made the boy feel special to get something like this from the person he loved with all his heart. A smile started to form on Cody's face and he looked at Noah with a loving and appreciative expression that made the other nerd's insides twist in a good way.

"Thank you, Noah. This is really sweet of you. I never thought you'd be the romantic type though."Cody said teasingly with a smirk. Noah blushed hard and turned his face in a huff to try and look impassive but failed.

"I'm not! I just thought I'd get the thing since you like music and piano. Anyone could have gotten it for you and it wouldn't be any different."Noah said in an attempt to sound like it didn't matter but again failed. Cody giggled and kissed the other's cheek sweetly and Noah's blush seemed to go over his entire face. Finally the younger nerd removed his lips from the darker brunette's cheek and smiled again.

"But it would be different, Noah. Sure it would be special if someone in my family got it for me but to get something so symbolic like this from you makes me feel like I got the most valuable treasure in the world. Thank you. Would you do the honors?"Cody asked sweetly and held out his left wrist and the box with the bracelet in it. Noah made a nervous gulp before nodding.

"S-Sure."Noah said and took the piece of jewelry out of the box then grasped the left wrist of his lover gently as if it were glass. The nerd clasped the bracelet around Cody's wrist and no sooner had he done it that his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him in a loving hug.

"Thank you, Noah. I love you very much."Cody said and nuzzled the side of the bookworm's head. Said bookworm gulped again and the twist in his stomach seemed to have tied up in a heart shaped knot and his actual heart was beating fast. Despite this feeling though Noah wrapped his arms around the thin waist of his love and returned the hug.

"I love you, too, Cody."Noah said in a more confident tone. After a minute of hugging the geek pulled back and looked at Noah with a somewhat mischievous smile.

"I got you something while I was out, too. I saw it and thought it totally fit you. I hope you like it."Cody said and took out a red velvet box then handed it to Noah. The slightly older male blinked in confusion and looked at the boy who was smiling in excitement waiting for the smart alick to open the box. Deciding not to disappoint him Noah opened the box and his chocolate brown eyes went wide in shock at what was inside.

In the box was a platinum chain that had a platinum book-shaped pendant on it. On the book in small cursive writing was the word 'love'. Noah's eyes blinked in shock once, twice, three times and finally a fourth time. Then he looked up at Cody who was looking at him expectantly, waiting for a reply.

"Well? What do you think of it?"Cody asked in a tone crossed between worry and hope. Noah kept the shocked look on his face for a while longer before his face broke out in a small, kind smile.

"I love it. Thank you very much Cody."Noah said with a happy smile on his face. Cody's eyes sparkled and he smiled widely.

"I'm glad you like it! Do you mind if I put it on?"Cody asked. Noah nodded and handed the pale skinned teen the pendant. Cody smiled and placed the pendant over the egg head's larger cranium and let it rest around his neck. The two nerds then held onto each other's hands and looked at one another fondly. Then a male voice over the loud speaker rang throughout the park.

"_**Alright ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the Spin Wheel Sparklers are about to be let loose and close the festival!"Exclaimed the male, Brooklyn accented voice.**_

Noah and Cody turned to look at the sky and two spin wheels were unleashed and went off like fireworks. Everyone including the young couple cheered and clapped at the display as more spin wheels were unleashed. The bookworm held his cookie's hand tighter and both boys snuggled closer to one another. Tonight was a great first date.

It was now eight seventeen and the nerdy couple had finally returned to the hotel. The bookworm and the geek were so close to each other you'd think they were joined at the hip. They went into the elevator and Noah pressed the fourth floor button on the pad.

"Noah I had a really great time tonight. It was very fun."Cody said with a smile that seemed permanent. Noah smiled softly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I had a great time as well. Now I have a cool story to tell my family back at home."Noah said.

"That you had a date?"Cody asked.

"No, that I did something spontaneous _and _didn't sleep through it."Noah said with a smirk and the gap toothed boy laughed.

The elevator door opened and the two got out and went to their room. Cody got out his key room and unlocked the door and was thankful that Izzy wasn't there any longer. She must have left earlier, he assumed.

"Well I'm going to take a shower then you can take your turn and…."But before Noah could finish plush lips silenced him. His eyes widened at the feeling of being kissed so passionately by his lover. Not that he didn't mind. Noah soon returned the kiss and after two minutes the kiss broke so the sweethearts could get some air. Noah gave Cody a somewhat awkward look before he spoke, "Not that I don't appreciate the affection but, what brought that on?"Noah asked. Cody looked down nervously before looking back at his love.

"Well, I've been thinking about something that's been gnawing at my head for a while, ever since the second season started actually. You see I know how we say that we love each other and stuff but….somehow I don't feel it's enough. So….I thought that to show you just how much I love and trust you I'd give you something very special to me, something that no one else has."Cody said almost in a whisper as a blush started to sneak onto his face. Noah had an odd feeling in his stomach that he couldn't describe and placed his hands on the slightly shaking shoulders to try and calm the boy down.

"Cody what it is? What is it that you want to give me?"Noah asked gently. Cody took a deep breath and looked at Noah with a more bold expression.

"I want to give you my virginity."Cody said in a bold tone and without a hint of nervousness.

Noah's eyes looked on the brink of busting out of his sockets. Cody…wanted to give him his virginity? Well it certainly was something special that much was sure but, is now a good time? Noah thought it out. On the one hand he and Cody could make love tonight while the chance is presented, on the other hand he could wait for this dumb season to be over and take the boy then. Noah weighed his options. Now or later, both would have the same results but would he be able to wait or take his chance now?

Cody started to frown sadly as he waited for a response from his boyfriend but got none as the tanned male before him looked off to the side in thought. He knew that this would be something shocking for Noah to hear but really. Finally not able to wait any longer Cody said,

"Noah, why aren't you saying anything? I know that this is a shock but you could at least…"But this time Cody was stopped by the lips of the darker brunette and this kiss was just as passionate. Cody closed his eyes and kissed back. After a while Noah broke the kiss and gave the blue-eyed boy a serious look.

"Cody, are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to do anything to you that you may regret tomorrow."Noah said in a serious tone. Cody smiled lovingly and gave Noah a chaste kiss.

"I'm sure, Noah. I love you."Cody said sweetly. Noah smiled as well and kissed his love deeply.

The kiss grew more and more heated as the two began to grab onto one another. Noah moved the both of them back a little further until the geek's knees hit the edge of the bed and Cody fell back with Noah still on top of him. The bookworm removed his lips from plush ones and began to work on taking off Cody's vest. Soon the vest came off and following suit was the younger nerd's scarf. Teeth latched onto a prone, pale neck and the lighter brunette shouted in pleasurable pain.

"You're so erotic when you shout like that. I hope to hear more of that as the night goes on."Noah whispered seductively into the neck and went back to suckling it. Cody just wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he let the smart alick have his way with him.

Not stopping his ministrations on his love's neck Noah moved to unbutton Cody's shirt. It seemed like forever until Noah unclasped all the buttons and then his lips left the boy's neck, which now had a dark red hickey, and grasped a nipple making Cody moan loudly.

"AH! N-Noah…wait…ooh."Cody moaned out unable to say much of anything and this made the dominant nerd smirk as he moved to the right neglected nub.

While the doe-eyed one was distracted a tan hand moved to unbuckle the jeans on his cookie. Noah moved to pull the jeans down but Cody's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the larnger hand.

"What's wrong?"Noah asked as he looked at Cody with worried eyes. Cody's blush was very deep and he had an adorable nervous look on his face.

"Don't….you can't look down there."Cody said nervously. Noah looked at him with worried, confused eyes.

"Do you want to stop?"Noah asked. Cody hastily shook his head.

"No, I want to go on! It's just…I'm wearing…um…."Cody tried to explain but was far too embarrassed to say anything. Noah arched an eye brow and decided to find out for himself and pulled the jeans down in one swift movement. Cody gasped in shock and Noah looked at the boy's lower half with wide eyes.

Cody was wearing cream colored ladies underwear and there were three little pink bowties. One on the left hip, one on the right hip and one in the middle. Noah's eyes blinked in shock before he looked up at the geek and that was when he felt his erection start to grow. The young teen had a deep blush on his face, his eyes sparkled with a radiant lust and innocence, the open shirt revealed his erect little nipples and he was biting his lower lip a bit in embarrassment. Before Noah could say anything Cody sat up and pulled his legs close to his chest and hid his flushed face in his knees. The know it all smiled softly and crawled over to the shy boy.

"Cody what's wrong? Why are you hiding from me?"Noah asked.

"B-Because you saw them! Izzy got the panties when we went out clothes shopping and made me wear them! If you're going to laugh at me go ahead!"Exclaimed the boy. Noah shook his head and smiled more at the other nerd. He found Cody's shyness endearing. He reached out and pulled his cookie into his arms, giving him a gentle hug. Cody's eyes went wide from the contact and he looked up at Hawaiian teen who was smiling fondly.

"Oh, Cody, you're too sweet for your own good. I think the panties look adorable on you. Besides, it's not like you have to worry, they'll be coming off soon anyway."Noah said huskily and licked the shell of the latter's ear. The tech geek shivered pleasantly at the feeling.

"Ooh, Noah…"Cody started to say more but a finger was pressed to his lips.

"No more words. Let's just let our bodies talk."Noah said and kissed the pale boy passionately.

After a while the rest of Cody's clothes were removed and Noah took off his clothes as well. Right now the two nerds were as bare as can be and were kissing one another passionately as they snuggled under the satin sheets. Noah broke the kiss and a trail of saliva went down Cody's chin.

"Cody, I really want to start right now. Are you ready?"Asked the know it all. The younger teen just gave a nod. Noah grabbed a bottle of lotion on the nightstand and poured a fair amount onto his fingers.

Noah moved his lubricated fingers down to Cody's rear end and pushed between the soft cheeks and pressed his index finger against the untouched rosebud. Cody moaned a little but when he felt the finger push its way into him he gave shout.

"Ah! Noah!"Exclaimed the lighter brunette and Noah kissed his neck softly as an apology.

"I'm sorry, cookie. I know that it must hurt but please bare with me."Noah said comfortingly. Cody took a moment to adjust to the feeling before he replied.

"O-Okay…"The boy said in a small voice. The smart alick took this as his chance to go on with preparing his love and moved his finger around then soon added another.

Minutes into the preparation Noah had his lover moaning and panting whilst grabbing onto his shoulders desperately. The Hawaiian figured that now was a good time to give Cody the true pleasure that awaited them both. The dark brunette removed his fingers which earned him a cute angry whimper from the submissive boy making Noah chuckle amusingly. He lined up his dick with Cody's entrance and looked down at him with a loving, lustful expression.

"Don't worry, Cody. I'll fill you up with something much more pleasurable in just a minute."Noah promised and placed his lips onto Cody's securely. Cody moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the tan torso of his boyfriend. While his lover was distracted Noah swiftly thrust into the warm entrance that was his Cody.

The younger teen gasped into the kiss and made a muffled shout of pain and started to squirm but Noah had a strong hold on him and rubbed his lower back affectionately and stopped the kiss to whisper sweet words of comfort and apologies to the pained teen.

"N-Noah…it h-hurts…p-please take it out…"Cody softly begged and his boyfriend continued to rub his back gently in order to soothe him.

"I know sweetheart, but it'll only hurt for a moment. Just relax and soon I'll make it better."Noah said soothingly. Cody nodded weakly and took a while to adjust. After some time the boy whispered an 'okay' and the Hawaiian male started to thrust slowly.

He thrust slowly and shallowly, not quite yet hitting the other's prostate but still managed to give Cody some type of pleasure as to keep his mind off the pain. Noah then decided to thrust a little deeper when he saw his lover start to relax more. Soon enough the geek was moaning softly and his grip on the sheets lessened gradually with each thrust the male above him made.

"Ahhh….Noah….do it harder…."Cody begged and his older lover didn't give a reply. All he did was smirk lustfully before he gave a hard thrust to Cody's prostate making said teen shout loudly and pleasurably.

"Hush, cookie. You don't want the others to hear you, now do you? If someone heard they would come here and ruin our moment. So try to keep quite."Noah said in a seductive tone and was also trying to quite down his own husky grunts.

"O-Okay…."Was all Cody said before he rested his head on the pillow.

Noah continued to thrust slowly but they were hard thrusts none the less. The younger teen was moaning pleasurably but not as loud as before. The bookworm even moaned but not as much was Cody did. When said teen felt a hot coiling in his stomach he made a sharp gasp and grasped tightly onto tan shoulders again.

"You feel hot?"Noah asked not missing a beat with his thrusts.

"Yeah….it's hot in the bottom of my stomach. It hurts but it's a good kind of hurt."Cody said in a weak tone.

"I feel it, too. Just let it go and don't hold back."Noah said and turned his hard thrusts into brutal stabs. Cody gripped onto Noah's shoulders so tightly the older teen felt like small vices were grabbing him.

"Noah! I'm going to….I….Ugh!"Cody exclaimed pleasurably and ejaculated all over his and his boyfriend's chests, some the seed getting on their chins. Noah made three more thrusts before he came inside the tight cavern and Cody moaned at the feeling of being filled so deeply.

The lovers panted slowly in order to catch their breath from their exhausting activities. Noah gently pulled out of his boyfriend who moaned at the loss of being filled up by the other. The older boy lay down beside Cody as he tried to catch his breath. Then a pale hand rested on his lean chest. Noah turned to look at the tech geek who was smiling lovingly at him. The smart alick smiled back and turned on his side to envelope the light haired boy in his embrace.

"I love you, Cody."Said Noah lovingly.

"I love you too, Noah."Said Cody sweetly and the couple fell into the bliss of dream land.

The next morning Noah and Cody woke up early thanks to the alarm the Hawaiian teen had set on his cell phone. The older boy rose up from bed and so did the other teen albeit reluctantly. After they showered and changed into their regular clothes the two nerds folded the bed sheets and put them in the dirty sheets hamper ready to be taken away by the cleaning staff. Right now it was seven thirty am and Cody had packed up the last of his items into his suitcase.

"Well it was fun being here while it lasted. At least we had a chance to eat some real food and sleep in a place that isn't a death trap."Noah said not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, it sure was nice. But maybe we'll be able to stay somewhere else for a little while."Cody said reassuringly.

"With how run-down that scrap of crap plane is we may get our wish."Noah said as he closed his book and packed it into his suitcase. Cody smiled amusingly.

The twosome decided to order room service, eat and wait for everyone else to wake up and or for someone to announce the plane is fixed. That is if you want to call only one part repaired fixed. A little over eleven am Chris came announcing that the plane was ready for flight and that everyone could come aboard. As the contestants walked to the death trap of a plane the hair-obsessed host noticed the bandage on Alejandro's nose.

"Hey Alejandro, what happened to your nose, dude?"Chris asked gesturing to the bandaged facial feature.

"Oh nothing I just ran into a wall. An annoying, Hawaiian, smart alick, dark wall."Alejandro said angrily as he cast a quick glare to Noah, who was smirking smugly, and grabbed his suitcase and stormed into the plane. Chris blinked in confusion and looked to Chef for an answer but the bad cook shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what was up with the villainous Mexican either.

"Well anyway, all aboard contenders! Team Amazon to luxurious first class and the other teams to the not-so luxurious lower class section."Chris said with his usual sadistic grin and he and Chef walked into the plane heading for the cockpit.

Hearing this Noah and Cody snuck one last chaste kiss and went their separate ways on the plane with nothing but their date and their first night together on their minds. How the two explained them leaving the hotel yesterday to Chris was another story for another time.

* * *

Sorry if this was so long, everyone but I hoped you liked it. As you've noticed I have made Noah Hawaiian. It just seemed to fit him better to me. At first I was going to make him Mexican but I changed my mind. His last name Akamai means smart and clever. I thought it suit him. I hope I got everyone in character. Let me know if I did or didn't. And feliz cumpleanos means "Happy Birthday" in Spanish.

Happy Birthday, Kool Broadway Reader!


End file.
